1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that reduces the sheet resistance of a counter electrode and provides a flow path for a filler, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are display apparatuses that include a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode, and create an image by applying a voltage to the pixel electrode and the counter electrode so that holes from the pixel electrode and electrons from the counter electrode are combined with each other or are consumed, excitons are formed, and the organic light-emitting layer emits light due to energy transferred from the excitons to the organic light-emitting layer.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are classified into passive matrix (PM) type organic light-emitting display apparatuses and active matrix (AM) type organic light-emitting display apparatuses. AM type organic light-emitting display apparatuses are better than PM type organic light-emitting display apparatuses in terms of resolution, image quality, power consumption, and lifespan.
AM type organic light-emitting display apparatuses are configured in such a manner that pixel electrodes are electrically separated from one another and are respectively disposed in a plurality of pixels, and a counter electrode is a common electrode located over an entire pixel area. A bus electrode is formed on the common electrode in order to reduce the sheet resistance of the common electrode.
An encapsulation substrate and a substrate including the plurality of pixels are hermetically adhered to each other with a sealant. In order to improve the impact resistance and moisture resistance of the AM type organic-light emitting display apparatuses, a filler is filled in a space formed between the encapsulation substrate and the substrate due to the sealant.